


I drown myself in the embrace of your arms [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Making Love, white sheets and soft smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I drown myself in the embrace of your arms [fanart]

I saw a passionate love scene in a movie and inspired me these drawings. 

Charles has a little smile to someone who seems to look at them.   
We can imagine that someone had just surprised them.   
Perhaps it's a kind of College/AU and Charles 's roommate has just returned earlier than expected !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/1508160702158353.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Endless Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703822) by [radkoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko)




End file.
